Cross
by InsaneTrio
Summary: love, love, and more chaos in later parts. lots of twists. one very newbieish fic. I can't realy make a summary because i don't know how... pairings DS, DD, KS,K D, HZ, ZH, KH,D K, KD, and lots more. atleast 10 chapters long. REDONE!
1. who said this is chap one?

Title: Cross

Fandom: DNAngel and Megami Kouhosei (but more of DNAngel)

Author: Crade

**_Warning: swearing and Krad, Dark, Hiead and Zero being their selves and at the same time OOC and some Yaoi (considering Krad and Dark…)._**

Summary: While stealing an artwork a portal opened above the painting Dark dropped to the floor… While battling, Hiead and Zero's EX blazed and warped them in DNAngel world!

_**Disclaimer: the only things I own is my soul because Kuruu said he owns my room… and my mother said she owns me. So there… no own DNAngel and MK. Sugisaki-sensei owns them all…**_

Crade: who wants to eat Ice cream?!

Daisuke: ME!

Satoshi: the story!

Crade: ok… ON WITH IT!!!

_Thoughts…_

Said out to the public…

(Person message is aimed to) telepathecal messages

**Talking to the other halves…**

----- Prologue?

Dark is having bad luck…

1 He can't seem to change to Daisuke but luckily he can transform into Daisuke's body… due to Daisuke's fever… (if that's possible)

2 He can't seem to avoid the older twin… Harada, Daisuke's girlfriend, Riku…

3 There is that reporter/journalist/gossip sponge/etc. Takeshi Saehara who would put him in a head lock whenever he has a chance.

4 Daisuke's clumsiness got into him… (he trips every 10 or so steps because of nothing)

And 5 there is that Ice Prince (who Risa secretly adores), Satoshi Hikari/Hiwatari who has Krad in him… (Crade has an evil grin…)

During math class… Krad and Satoshi had a talk.

"**Satoshi-sama, did you notice how the Niwa acts today?**"Krad he said with venom and spice. "**Yes and it's Dark not that Niwa.**"Satoshi was getting annoyed by this point. "**Ah what a nice coincidence…**"Krad smiled evilly. "**Did you do something to Daisuke?" **Satoshi became worried "**I did nothing to harm him… yesterday and the day before.**"Krad said with false kindness. "**I can't seem to trust your words, Krad.**"

"**Trust me Satoshi-sama. I would do nothing to displease you, would you want me to give you a proof of that?**"

"**I prefer not, Krad.**"

"_How I like to hear my name on your tongue, much more sensual than that mouse's voice… _**I'll go sleep now Satoshi-sama.**"

"**I hope you never wakeup.**"

"**How awful of you to say that to me, Satoshi-sama.**"

With that, Krad retreated in Satoshi's mind leaving the icy teen alone for a while. This night is another one of those nights where Dark would steal a painting. Later in the night, in the museum, Dark is again stealing a Hikari art work, called 'Goddess Wing'. In front of the painting there the enemies stands.

Dark looked at Satoshi's eyes with a bit of lust, "Hello Toshi-chan! Care to move out of my path?"

"And why would I?" Satoshi is getting annoyed again.

"Because every driveway signboard says 'don't block drive way'" Dark said as a prankster would.

Satoshi was really getting annoyed but kept it hidden, "This is not a driveway, Mousy."

"But it applies to all pathways." Dark pointed to the dark and empty hallway behind Satoshi.

"Not if you want to deliberately block the way." With that Satoshi lost his patience and tried to tackle Dark to the floor and handcuff him.

Then the painting glowed, the next thing they saw was very bright and very colorful lights.

--- In Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate/Candidate for Goddess) world battling with victim…

Kizna said over the radio as three more large victims were spotted near them, "Zero, shut the hell UP!!" Zero replied as he was about to puke, "But there's no up and down!" The annoyed Kizna slammed her hands on the keyboard and yelled, "Zero! Concentrate on the victim!!!!"

"A victim is fast approaching at one o'clock!" uttered Ikhny over the line to Hiead. "_This is fun!_" Hiead thought as he smirked showing of his skills.

Suddenly the boss victim appeared behind Zero and Hiead. Their EX blazed and they fought the victim down and they disappeared.

Clay's worry was turned in to fascination, "Interesting… They killed the victim then they disappeared from the inside of their Pro-ing." Yamagi said as he gulped at what the EX caused, "They vanished… They just vanished" Roose was hiding his worry for his lost teammates, "More food for me!" Annoyance turned to worry as Kizna yelled to the intercom hoping for Zero to respond, "Where are you Zero?!" Ikhny bent over he keyboard and cried at the missing loved one, "_I never told him…_"

--- In DNAngel land…

Krad appeared and Dark hid behind Krad. Then Hiead and Zero appeared in front of the painting and fell to the floor unconscious. They first made sure that their other selves was still there and they are only out cold. Daisuke and Satoshi are still there and are unconscious.

The twitching Krad said, "Mousy, why are you hiding behind me?" Dark replied with a blush of embarrassment slowly creeping up his cheeks, "I don't want to be warped a way to some other dimension and disappoint my fans!" Krad sad in annoyance, "Ok then… you can take care of those…" He looked at Hiead and pointed, "Satoshi's look alike…" Dark moved out of hiding and saw Zero, "And the other looks like Dai-chan."

They walked to the sleeping teens and examined the unconscious. Krad thought in delight, "_I can now have two Satoshis… I'll take him!_" Dark thought, "_Wow! The Dai-chan look a like is mine!_" Krad said with no cares at al, "Pick one and go. The painting got destroyed any way…" Dark's mind was panicking while he uttered, "Emiko won't be mad… tomorrow is a Saturday so; we'll be going to your apartment and discus." Krad is very sinister at this point, "you do have brains, it's a MIRACLE!" Dark ignored Krad as he said, "well I'll be taking this one, see you Kraddikins." Krad replied with fury, "DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!"

With that over and done with Krad and Dark carried one sleeping teen each and went back to where ever their hosts sleep in.

TBC

Crade: this will be Funny… and who wants to kill Risa the bitch?!

Krad: MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Daisuke: She broke my heart!! (crying)

Zero: there, there Daisuke… (pats Dai's shoulder)

Hiead: Get away from me!!!!

Risa: but you're cute!!! (Squeals)

Crade: There she is! KILL HER!!!!!! (a mob of deranged coffee beans attacks Risa…)

Kouske: why coffee beans?

Crade: they my friends, with out them there would be no coffee…

Kouske: ok…

Satoshi: Review?

Dark: please review this story so that I can steal that naked mermaid statue.

Riku: PERVERT!

Crade: please review so that I can put up that chapter gone chaotic…


	2. actualy this is chap one here

Chap one: Crazy Saturday!

_**The warning and disclaimer is stated in the previous chap.**_

Crade: Wih!

Zero: Oh no! Another Sugar high Author!!!

Satoshi: Who wouldn't be high if you drink 5 cups of mocha coffee and eat a whole box of toblerone?

Hiead: Crade, you'll get fat/tries to take the 6th cup of coffee from Crade/

Crade: need coffee, Hiead-chan!

Dark: why are you concerned about the sugar high author?

Hiead: I remember what he was planning on one of the papers and it aint good…

Krad: on with the fiction!

_Thoughts…_

Said out to the public…

(Person message is aimed to) telepathecal messages

**Talking to the other halves…**

---

Saturday morning… at Toshi's… Hiead and Satoshi were sharing the bed. Hiead slowly opened his eyes and saw his blue haired bedmate, "where…?" then when all the information registered in his brain and he realized something his eyes went big. Krad took over and said seductively, "Hello there. What's your name?" Hiead was panicking in the inside but it did not show it as pride got in the way, "_what, where, who…_ I'm Hiead Gner, you are?" Hiead glared at Krad with Scalpels. Krad said with venom-coated lust, "My name is Krad Hikari."

The doorbell rang as Krad was about to jump on Hiead. Krad hissed, stood up, forced Hiead to stand as well and dragged Hiead to the door by the left arm. Hiead said as he struggles for freedom, "Let me GO!" He was wearing a loose t-shirt and the GOA uniform shorts. Dark shouted from behind the door, "Open the door or I'll kick it open!" Krad again was annoyed and replied with a mumble, "Wait! You darn mouse"

Krad opens the door Dark and Zero went in; Hiead is still being dragged by Krad and is being quiet. And Krad became Satoshi so does Dark became Dai-chan.

Hiead said with evident shock, "How did you change?" Daisuke became panicky and looked at Satoshi with pleading eyes. Satoshi said, "I'll explain later. How did you two come here?" Hiead said with the same icy tone as Satoshi, "Our EX blazed then when I woke up I was here being dragged by… Krad." Zero said as he was about to feel excluded, "So where exactly are we?" Satoshi explained more icily than the last, "You are in the planet called Earth and you are in Azumano City." Daisuke said to defrost the commander and the alien, "Anyone wants tea?" Satoshi said warmly this time, "just make 4 we don't know weather they drink tea or not." Daisuke replied as he was entering the kitchen "Hai!"

When Daisuke got out with a tray of tea and teacups, Satoshi and Hiead was up to an icy glaring competition. Zero really felt excluded by then, "Can anyone include me?"

---

Later, Daisuke and Zero went back to the Niwa residence after talking about magic, EX, and history. Satoshi let's Hiead borrow some of his cloths and they went to shop for Hiead's cloths. While in the mall they bumped with the lone shopping Risa (the bitch! Crade makes this evil-plotting-of-doom expression).

Risa went closer and shouted, "Hiwatari-san, who's that with you?" Satoshi became frozen like liquid nitrogen, "This is Hiead Gner (1). Gner-san, this is Risa Harada." Risa's full attention was pointed at Hiead, "Where are you from?!" and she is also in full bitch mode. Hiead answered in a temperature that can rival Satoshi's, "I'm from Germany. I came here because I want to, now leave me be!" Risa went on and clings on Hiead's left arm, "You're so mean!" she squeals, "But at least you're honest."

Hiead kicks Risa away and he and Toshi ran for dear life! In the men's room and panting and is a bit sweaty from running.

"Are all girls like that?"

"Nope, she's the only one I know… I think."

"You think?"

"Niwa's mother can sometimes be like that."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I hate Zero."

At the Niwa's… Emiko's deadly bear hug has unleashed it self on poor little Zero! Mwahahahahahahahahaha

Zero shouted as Emiko's death hug tightens, "Elp!" Kouske is trying to calm his wife down, "Now, now Emiko, we don't want to kill anyone, do we?" Emiko said in protest, "But he looks like my Dai-chan." Daiki smiled as he hands Daisuke a large sum of money, "Daisuke, kindly buy Zero cloths from the mall…" Daisuke said with huge questioning eyes, "Do you want me to help him buy a whole wardrobe?" Daiki replied with a nod, "Yup."

Later at the mall… about 2:00 on the afternoon… they never saw Risa (alive ever) again.

Satoshi said after checking the shopping list, "I think that's all we need." Hiead pointed at the many knives they just bought, "What are these for?" Satoshi said while pointing at the cooking utensils, "Survival." Hiead got the point, "Ok…" who in the world can cook gourmet foods with out knives.

They met up with Zero and Daisuke…

Zero sad as he smiled wide, "Hello! We don't have a reason any more to be rivals… so, can we be friends?" Hiead replied with an icy glare "No." Daisuke said uneasily, "They remind me of Dark and Krad." Satoshi held on to Daisuke's left hand, "Lets leave them before we end up in jail."

The younger two walked a good 5 meters away from the older two who are presently about to jump on each other's gut. The crowd is gathering, who will win the fight to the death round 1 million?!

Satoshi said as he drag Daisuke further from the commotion, "Don't worry, Niwa-kun, no one will blame us if they destroyed something." Daisuke asked with a gulp, "Destroy something?" Satoshi stopped and looked back at the fighting pair, "If I'm correct… they are our alternate selves in the dimension they came from, but they have Dark and Krad's personalities." Daisuke saw the fight and acted like a mediator, "Hey! You two no fighting or you'll be punished painfully!" At this point, Satoshi was beginning to be annoyed like hell, "Want me to kill the both of you!" Hiead glared at Daisuke then at Satoshi, "If you keep this idiot away from me I'll stop!" Zero shouted as he was about to hit Hiead in the left shoulder, "I'm not an idiot!!!!!!!!" Satoshi said to the once rivals with every ounce of venom he has, "The people around you are already labeling you two lunatics, now shut up!"

Zero and Hiead obeyed and went with Sato and Dai. They were alternating ZDHS (go figure!). Satoshi (with a spare key) and Hiead dropped their new items in a limo on the parking lot, the driver was somewhere in the mall looking at auto parts. Dai and Zero tagged along.

Zero whispered to Daisuke, "Is this Hiwatari guy some sort of a rich kid?" Daisuke nodded and whispered back "Yes but he'll kill you if you say that in front of him." The sentence made Zero shiver a bit.

And back in the mall they went… this time for Zero's cloths, Satoshi and Daisuke's date (if you can call that a date), and for Hiead's curiosity. Hiead and Zero kept on asking what's that/this, how do this/that work etc… on Satoshi's end it was easy with Hiead who figure things out by himself and only asking the really hard ones, but Zero was asking something about everything to Daisuke. By the end of the day they all have a taste of ice cream (Hiead- vanilla, Satoshi- blueberry, Daisuke- strawberry, and Zero- chocolate… the ice creams that reminds me of them)

Hiead was licking the frozen treat slowly as he was getting used to the temperature. Zero said while he was looking at Hiead and licking away his ice cream, "This is delicious but cold… _yummy Hiead, licks… what am I thinking?!" _Hiead was getting used to the icy temperature of the frozen food, "What flavor is this?" Satoshi said in boredom, "Yours are vanilla and Zero's chocolate, mine is blueberry and Niwa's is strawberry." Zero said to the world, "So this is what chocolate taste like. YUMMM!" Daisuke said raising an eyebrow, "You never had one before?" Zero said as he munched down the ice cream, "Nope all they ever feed to us are candle wax like blobs."

That struck fear in Daisuke… having only candle wax for food (Crade: I don't want to be in GOA!!!!!). Later by sundown Zero and Daisuke was carrying 4 bags each of cloths and the like. While Hiead and Satoshi rode away to some other place we don't know… the police station maybe… In the Niwa's… dinner… all stuffs had been arranged in proper order.

"Wow! The food's great!" Zero said in pure delight. Emiko replied as she smiled from ear to ear, "I'm glad that you like my cooking." "Kyu!" With said as the rabbit like creature was eating the bowl of strawberries.

In Satoshi's er… apartment…

Satoshi said as he searched his kitchen for any signs of food, "Want to eat?" Hiead rose form the couch in Satoshi's living room and went in the kichen, "I need to eat." Satoshi opened and closed the empty fridge, "There's nothing here apart from… absolutely nothing." Hiead asked in curiosity, "How do you survive with out food?" Satoshi answered as he signals Hiead to change cloths "I go down then walk for 10 minutes and order something from a café." Hiead changed to the cloths he borrowed from Satoshi, "Ok…" Good thing that they were of the same vital statistics.

Later, they walked to the small café and ordered (Satoshi) a huge cup of mocha coffee, a tuna sandwich, (Hiead) a cup of coffee float (the one with the cream on top), and a burger. Then they walked back.

At the Niwa's… specifically in Dai's room…

Zero was looking at Daisuke when he noticed he has no bed, "Where am I supposed to sleep?" Daisuke looked at Zero with embarrassment, "Where you slept last night." Zero looked at the couch in Daisuke's room, "But the sofa is uncomfortable!" Daisuke looked at the couch and said as he was going out of his room, "I'll tell that issue to mom… just wait."

Later, Zero slept on a futon on the floor in Dai's room.

At Toshi's room…

Hiead question as he was looking around the apartment, "Where shall I sleep?" Satoshi replied as he was pointing to a door at the opposite of the hall way to his door, "In that room… if the bed is dusty then change the covers…" He said while rummaging a closet. He found a clean set of bed cloth and pillow and blanket all of astronomical designs and hands it all to Hiead. Satoshi was about to go in his room when Hiead said, "Seeing my status right now, can you open the door for me?"

Satoshi opened the door to the other (smaller) bedroom let's say 5 by 6 meters (Toshi's is 7 by 9 meters). The smaller room had a single person's bed, a cabinet, a table with a small mirror enough to see your face and upper torso, an electric fan, a bedside table with a small night lamp and a window with blinds. The room was decorated with shades of blue, gray, and some gold here and there, and a light bulb can be seen on the ceiling. Hiead changed the covers and changed his cloths and slept. In Toshi's room Satoshi and Krad were arguing about Krad's hidden plan to Hiead.

Satoshi said with all the intimidation he can muster, "**Krad if you hurt him I swear I'll kill you!"** Krad said sarcastically, "**Me do those… this angel wouldn't even think of such."** Satoshi clenched his fist, "'**Liar!"**

A little later Satoshi was unconscious and became Krad. He slowly crept in the alien's room and crawled on the sleeping teen. Hiead's eyes shot open and Krad silenced him with a kiss to the lips before he could even say anything. Weirdly enough, Hiead became passive and returned the touches and kissed the curse was giving him. Later when all sort of decency was on the floor and rationality and logic flew out the window…

Hiead asked Krad with a soft moan, "W-why are you…?" Krad answered back as he was going to lick the other's neck "You look like my Satoshi-sama…" Hiead moans again from the friction on his parts where Krad's hands are now busy "K-Krad… mmmmm-more…" Krad said as he puts a hand below Hiead's head, "But unlike MY Satoshi-sama, you actually like to be under me." Krad licked Hiead's lips and he entered the younger boy's body going in and out slowly which produced a not so loud moan from the younger one's throat. "Krad!" Hiead uttered as the older one went faster. "But unlike my Satoshi, you're vanilla shake, icy and fluid."

TBC

1 because "gner" when read in Japanese is "gu-ne-ru"… and were English so Gner will be said as to "near"… silent g.

2 out of curiosity… where does the Niwa get all their money…? No one in the family seemed to be working…

Crade: that's Hiead's punishment for taking me beloved coffee away from me!

Hiead: (wearing only a blanket around his body) make me do that again and I promise I'll kill you!

Crade: Krad, help me!!!!

Krad: if you make one more of those scenes then I'll be happy to help you!

Crade: OK!!!!!

Dark: and it's getting late, Okasamyn is trying to smash down the door and make Crade sleep already so people, please review (does royalty wink and smile)

Crade: I can't sleep!!!!!!!!!!!

Okasamyn: (punched Crade on the tummy) there! You're sleeping! Good… Kuruu-dear!? (out of the room)

Kuruu: what?! Why did you punch you little brother?!

Okasamyn: make him sleep. Now, drive these kids back to their owner! (throws sleeping gas in Crade's room knocking out the lights off of the cast)

Kuruu: ok! (keys appear on hand)

Okasamyn: take care cousin! Please review sweeties (does this very insane laugh)


	3. and this my friends is chap two

Cross

Crade: **the coffee, the coffee, and the coffee… that's the only thing I own right now… sorry I can't sell to you Dark and the others, they not mine.**

Okasamyn: a testament to the statement "school is hell"… **WARNING: the usual… Yaoi and other bad words.**

Kuruu: one more year and I'm free of that hellhole!

Satoshi: anyone, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Krad: I will not follow that script!!!!!!!!!!

Crade: but you'll be cute! (puts out doggie face)

Hiead: that wont work for me…

Crade: ok… I'll let Zero do the…

Dark: on with it!!!!!

_Thoughts…_

Said out to the public…

(Person message is aimed to) telepathecal messages

**Talking to the other halves…**

Chapter 2: Last days of Freedom, First day of Hell!

---

Sunday morning at the Niwa's… all's hell that ends… well… hell. Daisuke and Zero were in the bath brushing hair or teeth when poof from nowhere came Dark.

Dark said to his reflection in the mirror, "I love my body!!!!!!!" he kissed the bathroom mirror three times. Daisuke, "You're out?!" Is shocked, shocked, and utterly… shocked. Dark made this huge grin and said, "It's the nicest thing that ever happened to little ol' me!" And is presently hugging Dai-chan. Zero shouted while brushing his hair, "I thought you guys have the same body?!" Emiko is shouting from down stairs like an army general, "BREAKFAST IS READY! COME DOWN, MEN!"

They had breakfast… later (due to dark being dark…) Kouske has to go with them to Satoshi's place… about a good 1 hour later (because of Dark in full flirt mode. And that's why they had Kouske along for the ride to be Dark's tamer at the moment…)

---

In Toshi's place, Toshi is still sleeping besides Krad who is also sleeping, and both are oblivious to the things happening. Daisuke knocked on the door and Hiead opening it. All was wearing the appropriate clothing… all except for Hiead… he was wearing shorts and a half buttoned white polo shirt… and a girly-girl apron that was baby blue in color with frills and laces…

Zero immediately went in a laughing fit, "Hiead I didn't know that you were…" He looks at Hiead and laughed again. Hiead was fuming with anger and blushing with embarrassment, "I was cooking!!!!!" Then something clicked in Dark's head, "_I better steal that potion next… and Krad will be all mine!!!!!!! _He's cute!!!!!!!!" Dark then hugs Hiead likes he's a plush toy.

After the welcoming… act, they went in and Hiead continued cooking omelets. Minutes flew and 2 persons who WERE sleeping shouted. Daisuke got worried and went in Satoshi's unlocked room.

Daisuke took one step inside, "SATOSHIIIIII!!!!!!!" his eyes widens "S-sorry!" he shuts door tight. In chibi mode, Dark asked "Tell me what happened there?!" The, now redder than red, red head utterd, "K-Krad w-was there in t-t-the g-g-ground s-s-s-shocked and S-s-s-s-s-satoshi i-is…" the worried Kouske stiffened, "Satoshi is what?" Daisuke blushed and hesitated for a while, "He's naked… I saw it all…" is presently blushing and thinking bad things… "_Smooth skin, sexy physic, huge c—k… My Satoshi never looked more delicious than that…"_ (Crade: we have only looked at Dai's cover page (1)!!!!). Dark went in pervert mode and was immediately held back by Kouske, "LEMEEEEEEE IIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In side the room, Krad was straddling Satoshi. As Daisuke said, the bluer of the two was naked while the golden one was fully dressed.

Satoshi covered by the blanket, only by the blanket, "How did you got out?!"

The demon angel said while looking at Satoshi hungrily, "The painting must have done this or the dimensional flux that those from another dimension caused. Nee, Satoshi-sama, you look more delicious naked like that…" Krad kissed the lips of the panicked Hikari. They the went out after a full ten minute of unending kisses.

In the kitchen… Zero is sort of helping Hiead with the simple taste test and there was a revelation!!!!

The idiotic of the two was shocked for a while, "HIEAD YOU MAKE THE MOST DELICIOUS OMELET EVER!!!!!" he's entered a dream like state and looked hungrily at Hiead. The silver haired cook thought and uttered in annoyance, "_Must be the salt._ What the hell are you thinking, Enna?!" Zero said in full maiden-in-love mode than can rival any girl and is complete with flirty gestures and expressions "You, my beloved Hiead-dearest." Zero cupped the silver haired one's chin and pushed him to a counter and straddled him so their parts collided. Zero uttered seductively, "May we go to the bath now? I'm kind of in heat here."

(Silver is Hiead, brown is Zero, red is Daisuke, blue is Satoshi, Gold and Purple is Krad and Dark, dark brown is Kouske… get it?)

Krad appeared from the hall dragging Satoshi (in pajamas) be the arm. He shouted at Hiead and Zero, "What are you doing making love in the kitchen?!" then he saw the salt shaker like bottle of the Hikari artwork the "Love Powder" (2). In anger the gold one said, "Hiead, where did you got the Love Powder?!" The silver pushed the brown to the floor, "In the cabinet by the fridge." The gold one asked while the brown and silver fought on the kitchen floor, "Where did you put it?!" The silver one said while trying to escape the in coming lips of the brown one, "In the omelet… I thought it was salt."

Krad threw the omelet on the burner and it turned to ash, which got Hiead mad and Zero the chance to French kiss the silver one. The commotion attracted the others. Dark got jealous and pulled the blue to the bath and locked the door. The darker brown, the red, and the gold heard moans and shout emitting from the bathroom, minutes later. So gold got mad and red got so stressed that he fainted, while darker brown sweat dropped.

---

After the morning and some chaos later… 2:00 pm, in the living (dead) room talking about the culture, history, other important things and… and… and…

Kouske looks gentle and kind, but, "How about school?"

Zero, now cured by Krad, is suspiciously looking at Kouske "School?"

Satoshi the very annoyed one said, "Yes… school."

Dark and Krad in unison and with a really wicked smile, "Only Hiead and Zero will go there, not us…"

Later, a SEEMINGLY KIND and GENTLE Kouske dragged them all to Toshi and Dai's school, because they can NEVER leave Krad and Dark alone.

Daisuke uttered like a cornered bunny, "I never thought that dad could be scarier than mom." The thief said in fear, "Help…"

They enrolled Hiead and Zero in the school and they can enter the said institution by Wednesday. All they need are the papers… and the school supplies…

Mr. Principal Kuruu said while reading the results and some printed out fan fiction, "They passed the entrance exam and they can enter the school if all the papers are completed." Kouske asked in a suspicious tone, "Why are you the principal?" Kuruu glared at Kouske then said, "The real principal got fired and they asked me to be the temporary principal."

Some strange noise can be heard from the principal's locker in the office. Dark while searching for the source of the sound, "What was that?" The black haired and blue eyed principal smiles innocently and said, "Nothing dearies…"

The door opened to reveal Okasamyn with three file folders in hand with papers in them, "Hello Kuruu-san!!! I got their papers all check and complete." The silver one said, "Now, why are you here?" Okasamyn replied with a huge smile, "Nothing, I only want to help you get in." Zero stood up and pointed, "Is that the GOA logo?" Okasamyn throws a fake smile, with evil intention inside, "I think so." Kuruu never took eye away from the printed out fiction, "So the papers are all here, when do you want to enter?" the silver answered before anyone can, "The third day." The idiotic brown said, "Why the third day?" Hiead glared at Zero, "So that we could still have time to buy school supplies and the like." Satoshi thought to himself, "_This needs money_." Krad looks at the locker with suspicion, "The locker is emitting strange noises…"Kuruu pushes them all out the door "Well you don't need to be here any more longer…"

Once they were all gone, Kuruu lets the real principal out and fire him… and then Kuruu and his best friend Leckie were self hired to be the new principals. During Monday and Tuesday, Hiead and Zero was helped by Krad and Satoshi, Dark and Daisuke with the issue of school life…

---

Wednesday morning… in Hiwatari's office, Satoshi and Hiead went in… Krad was left in the apartment because he's decided to lock him self in and be a maid.

Hiwatari steps up and inspects the stoic Hiead "So this is the child from the other side. He's like your alternate self, Satoshi." Satoshi as cold as –1000 degree F and as formal too "Father, we need more financial support, and also, Krad is separated from me." Hiwatari looked at Hiead with an evil aura, "Yes, yes, I'll triple your allowance. _I can use this one in my plans… yeah; right…_" is now thinking of plans for world domination "I'm glad to meet you. Your name and age would be?" Hiead equally cold as Satoshi replied, "My name is Hiead Gner and I'm fifteen years old."

The blue cuts of the other two's glaring competition, "Excuse me father, we would like to stay here longer but we have school." Hiwatari looked at Satoshi and puts on a fake smile, "Oh, my apologies. You two may go now, I will be seeing the both of you again this coming Friday afternoon." He walks back to the desk. Satoshi now colder, "Yes father."

They both nodded then they left. Later at school… (Crade: anyone who hates Risa (the bitch!) must read this!!!!)

Risa shouted so that the whole world can hear, "Niwa-kun, who is that dreamy boy with Hiwatari-kun?" A not so dangerous looking object flew by her shoulder missing her by an inch. Daisuke sweatdroped, "That's Gner Hiead…" Risa squealed, "It is Hiead Gner-sama!!!!!" she went in full bitch mode. A dangerous looking object flew by her head missing her by a millimeter (Crade: I need to practice my dart skills). Riku said madly at Risa, "I thought you like Dark?!" Wishing the same thing as the author is. Risa uttered while she went in full maiden mode, "I like Dark… but I love Gner-sama…" Then out of nowhere a 5 inch thick book (hopefully a chemistry book) flew and hits her on the head, which knocked her out for the next 10 hours and some minutes. Cheered Riku, "Yes!!!!" Then she does this cheer/happy dance with Crade.

While banging on the computer table Okasamyn said, "Crade, go back to the other side of the screen!!!!!!!!" The author smiled and said, "Hai!!!!!" Grabs the 5 inch thick chemistry book and left the other world, "Ja mata ne!"

The first subject started with Zero and Hiead introducing their selves to the whole class, which resulted to all of the girls falling in love with one or both of them (except for Riku who loves Daisuke).

Insert chaotic scenes here… like…

No. 1.) Hiead and Zero being tackled to the ground by squealing, shouting, and bitchy girls of all ages. There was this mob of girls and women who glomped them at recess. They were happily walking in one of the open-to-all hallway to the roof when… (Toshi, Dai, Riku uses a secret passage way to the roof)

Girl 1, "Aaaawwww! They're cute!!!!!" They tackled H and Z to the ground along with other girls (4). The silver haired one is really med now and is looking for a deadly weapon, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" So he grabs this really thick book (5) out of nowhere and hits a random girl, which knocked her out. Zero, "Effective!!! DON"T TOUCH MY PARTS!!!! PERVERT!!!" He also pulls out another book from nowhere and knocked someone out.

The bluenette said while in a secluded hallway looking at the chaos with Daisuke and Riku, "I told them to quickly follow us." The red head is getting nervous, "I hope they don't hurt them too badly…" In aw, Riku said, "This is the firs time I saw someone survive that kind of mess."

Hiead and Zero whacked the girls to sleep by hitting them on the head by the really thick books.

No. 2.) Random giving of love letters, which are ignored or turned down… After the lunch break the returned to their classroom and there on Hiead's desk, much to the dismay of Zero who didn't get any, are a pile of love letters some scented, some with gifts, one with an engagement ring, and some with food offerings…

Hiead in full Hiead-ish glare, "Who in hell they think I am?!" Emitting a pair of huge puppy eyes Zero begged, "Can I have the food and the gifts?" Hiead wiyh a dash of evil aura, "Be my guest, it's all yours!" Zero jumped around like an insane rabbit, "YEY!!!! He gave me gifts!!!"

After Zero grabbed all the items, he liked, with Hiead's help they toss the letters and anything else attached to it in the trash… that made the girls pout, and the boys… well… a bit jealous and a bit glad.

No. 3.) But the most confusing thing that ever happened to Zero and Hiead is that the more Hiead threatens to kill someone the more the girls fall for him. By the time they were dismissed by their last teacher, Hiead already is pinning a victim to the wall…

With cobra venom in voice tone Hiead said, "Why do you keep on following me?! Are you an idiot? I said I hate you so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She makes a moaning sound, "My love, pin me some more!"

So head punched the poor girl, "I had enough of you bitches!"

The brown haired idiot yelled at Hiead, "You don't have to be so cruel!!!!"

Hiead at this point was mad as hell "Why not?!"

Satoshi said when he remembered something, "Krad, at one, point did worse…"

Daisuke questioned while feeling left out in the fun, "Nee, Hiwatari-kun, why are they only going for those two?"

Satoshi twitched at the mention of the scary man's name, "They got tired of us or they want a new toy."

Riku said, "I think both of those are correct." She points at the mob of girls and gays running towards Hiead and Zero.

Hiead and Zero said in an annoyed tone, "Oh hell…"

The girls said as they squirm, "They're cute… "

By the end of the day, their (pertaining to Hiead and Zero) cloths were in sort of a ruin, their hair is messy, they are all (also only pertaining to Hiead and Zero) exhausted… and when they got to their rooms they fell on their beds and slept.

---

In the Niwa's… 11:15pm. Daisuke and Zero was fast asleep while Dark was scheming of something evil and well… very evil… (insert a very evil tone here) and he is sitting on the balcony ledge with Wiz on his shoulder. Dark's eyes was covered with his bangs so we can only see the star shaped shine…

Dark is acting like Krad, "_He's mine, and all mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…Krad will be mine!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Must steal that potion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Krad, my love, will be all mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"Another huge evil grin showed I his face and is currently emitting a more evil aura than Mr. Hiwatari (6). With is getting nervous, worried, and scared, "Kyuuuu kyu kyuu?" (translation: what's happening to master Dark?) Dark with his eyes shinning with evilness and pervertedness, "Help me Wiz… this will be the most exiting event this season… This does not require a note… this takes precedence and importance… and now, I can't wait…"

They flew to the museum bypassing Satoshi's apartment…

---

12:07 am in the museum… Dark stole a crystal like shining potion in a green ball shaped bottle the size of a golf ball that has a one-drop dropper for a cap. As he steals the item he's smiling evilly and eyes shining evilly too. Then Dark went to Satoshi's apartment and made Satoshi and Krad drink the said potion, one drop each in the mouth. It was an artwork made by a Hikari who was once in love with his own kind but as culture would have it they were banned from seeing each other until he made the potion and the other boy drastically changed… and only those with power knew the change… (pertaining to the Hikaris and the Niwas)

When Dark arrived home… he crawled next to Daisuke, after changing cloths, and prepared to sleep and hugging Daisuke. Dark was laughing evilly inside when he thought, "_Dai-chan,_ _tomorrow our wishes will come true!! Krad, you will be mine, mine, and all mine!!! Krad will have my babies!!!!!!_"

---

In Toshi's apartment at two something in the morning. Satoshi woke up to drink a glass of water… he noticed that his hair was longer (10 inch longer) and he had heavier chest and he was half a sleep so he ignored what he felt. He went back to sleep inside Krad's warm and possessive embrace.

-----TBC

1 – "don't judge a book by It's cover" there that says something right?

2 – "Love Powder" randomness caught me as Kuruu-unichan shouted "OKASAMYN, GET THIS POWDER OF MY FACE!!!!". The powder is like the "sleep and then you will fall in love with the first person you see" sort of, but with out the sleep part…

3 – what's his name? I forgot… well… we don't know.

4 – the girls there have no shame!!!!!!!!

5 – the books are becoming a weapon of mass destruction!

6 – twenty "mine"s how many… many, many!

Okasamyn: you typed all these in two hours…?

Crade: SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WhothoughtthatKRADhasacuteandcudlyside!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kuruu: so what happened?

Hiead: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (falls to the ground and is in shock)

Kuruu: wow… lots of shouts today… but that is not the answer to my question.

Dark: Krad, my love, I want your BODY and your BABIES! (chases Krad with burning lust)

Krad: Crade, you're DEAD!(running a way from the deranged thief)

Daisuke: I didn't know that Satoshi could be sexy… (drooling and day dreaming)

Satoshi: Dark's pervertedness is getting infectious…

Zero: Hiead… I love you! (throws himself at Hiead's lap acting like a cat in catnip high)

Okasamyn: I thought that Krad cured Zero?

Krad: for the sake of the next chapter, the Love Powder infects him again. (knocked out Dark with frying pan of doom, the 12 inch wide one)

Kuruu: I see…

Kouske: why is Dark being over the edge?

Crade: I said that Krad and Satoshi will be FEMALE… and he's not one with Daisuke anymore, so he can be as perverted as he wants now.

Daisuke: it's the raging hormones, I tell you!!!!

Others: 0.0;

Crade: please review… I need it to know weather I continue or not… (is drinking the 7th cup of coffee) coffee

Okasamyn: thank you all… see you next chapter!

They fall over sleeping it's 12:00 am on a Sunday…


	4. 00

Cross

Crade: **_as of now… I only own the_ coffee, the coffee, and the coffee… that's the only thing I own right now… sorry I can't sell to you Dark and the others, they're not mine.**

Okasamyn: **WARNING: the usual… Yaoi and other bad words.**

Kuruu: on this chapter, the battle of the genders continues!!

Hiead: he… er… she's groping me!!!!!!

Krad: relax, Hiead-sama.

Crade: on with the fiction!!!

Thoughts… 

Said out to the public…

(Person message is aimed to) telepathecal messages

Text in ( ) denotes authors notes… ummm yeah…

Chapter 3: O.O; (if you can call that a chapter title)

--- In Toshi's apartment… In Toshi's room (Crade does this huge grin) …he just woke up, 6:00am (class starts at 9:00) in front of the mirror

Now a girl with huge chest, Satoshi shouted, "What happened to me?!" …While cupping the huge breasts that bounces like jelly. Adjusting the now large white clothes and he… er she also has these huge, jelly like lumps on his chest… two of them, Krad said, "Do you think that the darn thief is to blame?" Satoshi again shouted in pure fury, "And YES!" The blue hair on Satoshi's head is 10 inches longer. Krad's hair is of the same length with the cross still on, "I think so too."

Hiead walked in trying not to look at them so he looked at the nearest wall.

Hiead uttered, "I think you should stay in here till we cure you if it's curable." Going out of the room the blue one said, "I'll get some pictures…"Krad replied to the blue while inspecting the cross tied to her hair "We'll wait."

Hiead is still looking somewhere else, "why pictures?"

Krad went closer to the silver haired boy, "We suspect that this was the work of another Hikari artwork, the "Butterfly Illusion"." Cups the shorter one's chin.

The silver one turned to a light shade of red, "How does it work?"

The silver was forced by Krad to look at her, "It makes one change gender and it creates changes to the people's memory and layers an illusion to other profs so that the illusion of the person changing gender would be complete."

Krad pined the younger one to the wall. Hiead: "Illusion?" Hiead blushed redder and is nervous.

Krad seductively whispered. "The potion does change one's gender, but the potion also creates the illusion of that person being such the whole time." Krad's lips went closer by every word she said to the younger one's left ear.

Hiead is feeling a slight butterfly sensation in the pits of his stomach, "So the cloths are affected too?" Hiead felt Krad's icy warm breath on his ear.

"And yes… but as you can tell that I'm a magical being, the potion only affects others and not my cloths only my body." Krad licks Hiead's ear lobe

Satoshi entered the room with two books and is blushing 100 shades of red…

Satoshi throws a spare book to Krad, which was avoided "YOU PERVERT! Krad you're acting like Dark!" Krad looked at Satoshi with a bit of anger, "Don't compare me to that rat, master Sophia… (1)" puts her hands over her mouth, "Why did I?" Satoshi thought for a second, "Be cause the female version of Satoshi is Sophia, but Krad is still Krad." The silver one is now free of the older one's hold "Satoshi, why am I not affected?" Satoshi, again thought for a while, "Maybe the fact that you came from another dimension… that explains it all. Since you came from another world, completely different from ours…" realization struck. "You and Zero cannot be affected by the magic in this world." Krad trying to change in to some other cloths made by his magic, "Zero, was affected by the Love Powder." Satoshi, again thought, "Maybe in your powers…"

---In the Niwa's… over breakfast, Dark is feeling another set of raging hormones…

The now even more perverted thief said, "Can I go visit Krad?" Emiko twitched, "What for?" Dark shivered a bit, "I miss him, and I want us to get along since he's behaving well recently." Towa slightly giggled, "only because you are not behaving this time." Daiki sighed, "I know what your feeling Dark. Ok, but promise that you won't cause damage." Dark: "WWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the thief is obviously happy "SeeyoualltonightbyeandifIdon'tcomeback,I'lljustbeincreepyboy'sapartment." He leaves the house. Zero and Daisuke: "Bye, were going to school now!" They're finished with all morning rituals. Emiko sighed, "The teens seems to be in a hurry today…"

--- 8:43am in the school of hell's angels (pertaining to the majority of the deranged girls and boys). In some secluded place with trees all around…

The red said in a very panicked voice and is like a scared shivering puppy, "Sophia, what happened?" Once Satoshi is now Sophia "Go ask your mother on what the Butterfly Illusion is." Hiead glaring at the brown idiot, "Damn you, Enna; stop staring at me like that!" The brown idiot is looking at Hiead with hunger and lust, "Why not?!" S/S (2) said in a very annoyed voice, "We better go to our classrooms now before we get late."

---10:00am in Toshi's apartment…

On the couch, a passive Krad was being kissed by Dark, "What if someone sees?" Krad is lying on the couch with an unbuttoned maid's costume.

Dark plants a kiss on Krad's fore head while hands go on auto drive, "We'll deal with it when it comes, plus no one can see us here…"

Krad gestures to Satoshi's room, "Can we take this somewhere else?"

Dark looked at the way towards the said room, "Hai, hai." Carries Krad bridal style to Toshi's room "I'll be seme today."

---3:00pm. Only Hiead, Daisuke, and Zero noticed the change in Satoshi. Just before going home and the chaos of yesterday repeating but not as deadly (about 1 percent un-deadlier) they were choosing a club for Hiead and Zero. Their first and last stop was the art club.

Zero's right arm is encircling Hiead's shoulder, "I want to be where you guys are." Smiled his idiot smile. Hiead pries Zero's arm off, "I feel the easiest here." The blue one noticed that the rivals have a forbidden relationship, "As you wish." With a mop in one hand the red said, "Ok… so let's clean the room, shall we?"

So they cleared the room of it's mess, then they went home.

--- 4:00pm In Toshi's apartment, they arrived after buying the needed food supplies from the market (the 7 11 type markets). The flat was totally in chaos and disorder, with evidence of some act that happened hours before and there is this very certain smell.

The blue is fuming mad when she said, "What happened in my apartment?!" While the silver one deducted, "I have a feeling that the purple haired one was here." So the blue went of to find the gold, "KRAD!!!!"

Krad went out of the bath, with only a towel around, looking tired and refreshed all at once.

Krad walking a bit limped, "Good afternoon, Sophia-sama, Hiead-chan." Went straight to Toshi's room. The blue one now searched for the purple one, "I will kill that mouse!!!" Hiead sniffed and said, "That smell is…" The blue is now opening all possible to open doors, "They made love in my apartment!!!!!" with that scary tinge of a woman's rage. Hiead shivered inside, "I can see why you don't want them to do it here."

--- The mess was cleared but before Satoshi tripped and almost kissed Hiead because of a very slippery substance. Then at 9:00 pm. The (Perverted) Phantom Thief Dark Mousy has struck again. Krad arrived but Satoshi is nowhere to be found. Before any one can get their germ-infected hands on the painting… they talked for a while.

"Mousy, I know you did this?" Krad pointed at her enlarged breast… "Why?" She made love and she didn't know why.

"Hikari, because I want to… erm… I want to own ya!" With a huge idiot smile.

"And why, pray tell do you, of all people out there; do you want to own me?" Krad said as calm and collected as she could be.

"Because, Krad, I want you to bear my 100 children!" Dark now has a perverted smile on his face.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT???!!!" Krad blushed and is hell mad.

"C'mon you're my other half, dear Krad-chan, why not want to bear my 100 children?" Dark uttered seductively.

Krad, at this point, is planning to pull out a feather "I don't want to have your child and I'm not planning to have one for anyone! YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!" Went angry and pulled out a feather.

"Wow, you're really serious today…" Dark dogged the energized feather.

"_You idiot, an idiot, you darn idiot!!!!! Why can't you say it?!_"

"_Shot another chance blown! Why can't I tell to Krad that…?!_"

"I hate you!!!! DIE MOUSY!!!!!!!" Krad let out a rain of energized, dart like, pure white feathers.

They fought and finally for once Krad stopped Dark from stealing a painting. Krad went home crying like a toddler, with the 'should be stolen work' in one hand…

Krad said between sniffs, "I hate him…. wha-haaaaaaaaa… I hate Dark!!!" In a kneel sit position in front of the closed door. Satoshi peaked from the bathroom, "I have never… you actually did it." she went back in.

Krad cried harder, "I… I… I… think…. I'm… preg… wha-haaaaaaaa…" Hiead emerged from the mini library, "Preg? What does that mean?" he carried with him a medical encyclopedia. Krad still crying, "Dark… he… he…" sniffed "he… impregnated me!!!!!" If possible, Krad cried more. Sato and Hiead said in perfect unison, "WHAT WAS THAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" They are utterly shocked. Krad stopped crying, "Can it happen with in one day?" Sophia said in an angry tone, "It can't happen in one night, Krad." Hiead found a small line in the med. Encyclopedia, "Go to a doctor…" he shows the med. encyclopedia to Krad.

Krad with ADHD meter rising fast, "I will, tomorrow after your classes… I can go to your school and let's go from there…" Hiead is not sure about the whole idea, "I'm not going." Krad and Satoshi glared daggers at Hiead, "You are going!" Hiead said in secret fear, "Whatever!" he went to his room.

Satoshi saw the painting tucked under Krad's arms, "Is that the painting?" Krad looked at the painting and back to Satoshi then like a kid said, "I stole it, so?" and smiled like a kid too. Satoshi sighed, "We need to explain it to father tomorrow." Krad sighed, "I'll just move the visit to the doctor on Saturday."

--- The next morning they were all greeted with the morning news… about…

The TV. News anchor said, "The weather today will be rainy and windy, so bring umbrellas. The storm spotted in the waters of Azumano City area of responsibility will hit the city later the night. This just in, we have a report about Castle Cross's come back! Yes, the most popular entertainment company is going to return! Now the star news…" the TV was turned off.

Satoshi is now going out of the apartment, "And that's that. Krad, we'll leave now. Try not to cause trouble." Krad is tying hair in a braid… two of them… like all anime maids do, "Ok… if I can."

--- School… readying for the school fest… FEST! In home room…

Teacher said with smiles, "Ok class, what will you be entering for the play contest?!" Takeshi immediately stood up and said high and proud, "The story about a school of love and how unrequited love hurts. The casts are Niwa, Hiwatari, Gner, Me, older Harada…" he was cut off by Daisuke,

The red stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Takeshi, "I'm in the cast and didn't you told me what the play is about?!" Takeshi replied while his ADHD meter is rishing, "Cool down, you're just a by stander. The main roles will go to Sophia-san and Hiead-san!" Risa stood and shouted, "That can't be!!!!!!" She shrieked and was hit by a six inch thick hard cover book to the head and fainted and was rushed to the vets (Crade: bwahahahahahahahaha)

Riku thought in annoyance, "_Can the author kill her already?_" Teacher said in confusion, "Where did that book came from? Any way… what's the title?" Takeshi said with over dramatic feelings and vigor, "Heart Campus!" Sophia said coldly, "Why am I in the play?!" Hiead is about to kill someone "I'm going to kill you!" Zero pushed Hiead back to his chair, "Am I there too?" The teacher again uttered with smiles as the other students went happy, "Ok. So have a meeting about it while I read a book…"

Takeshi said the roles and only those not in the play was exited… the roles are as follows:

Sophia- 'Setsuna' lead male role. The cold and calculating crush of the campus.

Hiead- 'Freinea' lead female role. The heart broken maiden who was saved from suicide by Setsuna and fell in love again.

Zero- 'Umi' evil person. The evil which of the campus that specializes in gossip and black mail. Is in love with Setsuna.

Daisuke- 'Oriega' the only boy who has the role of boy. Umi's little brother who works as a spy for her, rewarded by strawberries.

Riku- 'Prince' is a boy… the one that first broke Freinea's heart… is in love with… er… is actually gay…

Takeshi- 'Sir Shigure' the only teacher in the play…

Hiead was held back by Daisuke and Zero and is fuming mad at Takeshi, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takeshi is tense, "No need for violence now, do we?" Hiead is getting madder and madder by the second "I'LL SHOW WHAT VIOLENCE IS ALL ABOUT WHEN I TORTURE YOU!" Volcanoes would be an understatement.

Zero is trying hard to be cool, "What are the benefits we can get here?" The teacher uttered in smiles, "High grades…" Sophia is trying her best to calm the wild silver one, "Calm down!" Hiead struggling to get free and kill, "I'll kill you!!!" Zero is still holding Hiead, "Does Hie-chan have stage fright?" Zero said in an annoying manner.

Hiead redirected all his 'more-than-hell-mad' anger to Zero, "I. DON'T. HAVE. STAGE. FRIGHT!!!" and woman's fury is not applicable. Sophia thought, "_He has stage fright? I never saw that coming… that makes the both of us. I HATE BEING A GIRL!_" Takeshi with evident ADHD: "Girls, take their measurements and make their cloths!"

They have to put Hiead in chains before he can be measured, how wild.

The teacher finally noticed something, "Excuse me class, but is Gner-san and Hiwatari-san twins?"

All, except for Hiead and Satoshi, looked at the teacher then at Hiead and the teacher again and to Hiead and Satoshi then back to the teacher… they did that for 10 times before Takeshi shouted.

Takeshi gaped in aw, "They look like twins!!!!!" he is stunned. Sophia shouted so that the whole room can hear, "Were cousins!" Daisuke said nervously, "This is escalating!" Zero uttered with a touch of lunacy, "Oh noooo! Things can escalate until we all die or we all drop dead or till hell rises or till… till…" Riku pointed at Zero, "This one is traveling to the next galaxy…"

Then Riku disappeared and was never seen again along with her twin sister.

Daisuke thought while he looks at Sophia with all the lust he can muster, "_Oh! Satoshi I'm free, free, free… I'm free come and get me Satoshi!!_" all hail the prince of evil. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, "_Ouch… Daisuke… ouch, that hurts… he looked like he's going to do something bad…_" Takeshi yelled to Daisuke, "Hey! Daisuke!" Slaps the back of Dai's head "You fine?" Daisuke in heaven, "Yes? I'm so fine… that I feel I'm in heaven… yes… heaven…" Takeshi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

---

In Satoshi's apartment, Dark and Krad is acting like mom and dad. Krad emerging from the kitchen carrying food on a tray for two, "I wish we can adopt that cute Daisuke, what do you think, darling?" Dark reading the news paper and is sitting on one of the chairs of the dinning table, "I think we can just kidnap him…" Krad suddenly asked, "What is Harada?" Dark thought for a while, "They are the last name of… of… of… I don't know they are just last names of people."

---

In the school at lunchtime in the rooftop there sits the four friends. The blue one started, "There is something missing, but I don't know what…" The red is joyous for a reason he don't know, "I'm free now, but from what?" The brown scratched the back of his head, "Book? A six inch book flew to… who…?" Hiead thought for a while, "_They forgot the Haradas… _do you still remember the Harada twins?" The other 3 looked at Hiead and said, "Ha-ra-da?" The silver one's eyes widened a bit then returned to normal in a split second, "Forget it…"

-----TBC

1 – Satoshi and Sophia both mean Wisdom… I think…

2 – S/S Satoshi/Sophia… get it?

Crade: my evil plot is coming to life!

Okasamyn: what plot?

Crade: what is a plot?

Hiead: why am I the only one who remembers?

Kuruu: because, you're not affected with the Hikari power.

Crade: today… I lack COFFEE!

Satoshi: and you also lack reviewers.

Krad: I don't want that mouse to be… was silenced by Dark

Dark: ya hear that Krad fan club?! Krad's mine, mine, and only mine forever! No one else can have Krad except for me!

Daisuke: as for me… Satoshi is all mine! -

Satoshi: no one owns me!

Kouske: hello kids! I made coffee

Crade: my lifesaver!

Kuruu: again, R and R please… and see you all till next chapter. Crade, don't monopolize the coffee


	5. Kwadie Dawkie

Cross

Crade: **_as of now… I only own the_ coffee, the coffee, and the coffee… sorry I can't sell to you Dark and the others, they're not mine.**

Okasamyn: **WARNING: the usual… Yaoi and other bad words. With the added insanity of a coffee-less Crade who thinks that it's cute if a kid licks a vanilla person. And OOC! **

Kuruu: on this chapter, a new format and shorter chaps… Krad and Dark gone mad!

Satoshi: I hate my role! (vital stats: 37-24.5-34.3 and is 5')

Krad: (embracing Hiead (5'6") like a stuffed toy) Can I have this one? (vital stats: 39-24-36 and is 5'7")

Crade: Buy him form your maker!

Dark: Don't you want me anymore, Krad? (6'1")

Daisuke: (is 5'3") Can we change the play?

Zero: (5'5.5") Nope we…

Crade: We shall!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I need coffee!

Okasamyn: sorry if Crade lacks coffee.

Crade: one more… I will be using both the names Sophia and Satoshi to, well… call Satoshi.

_Thoughts…_

Said out to the public…

telepathically sent messages (if any…)

Chapter 4: Kwadie-kwinns and Dawkie-kwuns (says something, right?)

---

In the classroom in one Thursday afternoon (3:15 because school ends at three in the afternoon) there practices the cast and crew of the play by Takeshi (Crade: whose only role in my fic is to create this play.) with girls showering the cast with red and white pieces of paper that can be also called artificial rose petals. (Crade: because the real ones are only for the play.) They are specifically showering Sophia and Hiead some paper.

With still deadpan emotions is Hiead just saying his role in the play, "I only want to say thank you for saving me from death. I think that I'm in…" he stopped and said with fury and anger, "Takeshi you're dead!" Takeshi said in fear and is shaking, "it's a play! It's all pretending, there is no reality in it!"

The teacher suddenly arrived. "Sorry class, the principal said it was too mature for you so he banned the play." All eyes looked at the teacher. Takeshi butted out, "but the play is perfect!" The teacher said, "Yes, but he said you need more romance, and change the script. The thing is too clean." She said. "What do you all mean by 'need more romance'?" Daisuke, asked in the gentlest way he can muster. The teacher said in whispers to Takeshi, "more love or, if necessary, sex scenes…" was cut of by Takeshi, "The principal is brilliant! That's the thing that was lacking in the play! ACTION!" with a very scary accent that made Daisuke and some go behind the more courageous people in the room.

Takeshi, then ran back to his home to write the new script of the play… scratch that. He's writing a new play altogether.

Hiead said in a in a dead like manner, "teacher, what did the principal said?"

"The play needs more love or, if necessary, sex scenes that does not require nudity"

Then all hell broke loose vi a Satoshi, now Sophia, Hikari and Hiead Gner. Both said in unison, "Where can we find that Saehara?" (With hell close behind them.)

Daisuke Niwa and Rei "Zero" Enna was holding their friends to stop them from completely making hell go up. As for the other istupidients (students) in the class (can't say much) they simply fell to the floor fainted, some because of their imagination going wild that resulted in blood loss that was a result of nose bleeds (for the majority of the male population of the room).

---

In Satoshi's apartment there making love on the tub is a girl Krad and (now more perverted) Dark. Both nude, both in foreplay, both in heat, but only one is 'pregnant' (I think…) and it's not Krad, nope, definitely not Krad.

Krad asked about something while moaning in the pleasure the other is giving her, "Dark, why are you this good with…" and moans again at the slight pain near the left ear where Dark is now attending to. Dark answered after another passionate kiss to the other's lips, "Because I'm always pregnant with ideas on how to make you moan or better yet, scream my name, dearest Kraddie-love." Then they heard Satoshi scream 'again?!'. Krad smirked and said, "I guess they'll be cleaning our mess again." "Yes, I'm free to love you more." "Then love me more, Dark-dear." They made love some more.

Out on the hallway there stood the two whose going to clean the mess the other two made hours ago. Hiead this time slipped on a very slippery substance on the floor and crashed on to Satoshi (who is currently a girl). Now they are on the floor with Hiead's face on the middle Satoshi's huge breast. Satoshi went blue and passed out. The panicked Hiead (but doesn't show it) carried Satoshi bridal style to the only two rooms with out the smell and mess, Satoshi's bedroom. Some time later, Hiead cleared all the mess and sat down on the dinning room table's chair.

"_Why do I have to clean the mess anyway?_" after a few minutes of brooding, he stood up and started to cook dinner at exactly 6:47 in the night. One hour and some minutes later, Satoshi woke up and headed to the dinning room and was greeted by a Hiead wearing an apron and the sight and smell of home cooked ramen, and macaroni salad fit for five, since Dark is equivalent to two persons when eating. The amount was set precisely to fit those who will eat, and a plate more of salad and a bowl more of ramen for those who are still not satisfied with the served food.

"You did all this?" Satoshi said pointing at the table.

"Why not?" Hiead's stomach grumbled loudly.

Satoshi smirked, "Can we start eating?"

"We shall." Hiead blushed of embarasment...

While the younger two in the apartment ate their dinner, while the other two (overcome by a different hunger) went out of the bath and got clothed and started eating only minutes after the other two finished.

Dark said in a teasing manner, "As your father I command the both of you to clean the dishes while me and your mother make more younger siblings for you to play with." Hiead and Satoshi looked at Dark very scarily and said in perfect unison and with a touch of venom, "Dark, either you clean or we'll kill you slowly and painfully." With that Dark gulped and continued eating quietly as well as Krad.

---

In the Niwas, Daisuke who has Wiz on his head answered the ringing phone…

"Hello, Niwa residence Daisuke speaking… Satoshi-kun… You want me to get Dark out of your apartment? … Ok! Bye." with that Daisuke went to his mom to ask permission. After some Niwa Emiko blabbering Daisuke was finally permitted to go after Kouske calmed her down and sad that he may go. Daisuke went to the said apartment to find a crying Dark pounding on the door like a five year old that has one bad day and has teary eyes.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FWOM ME KWADIE THAT LONG, I SWEAR IT!" with that statement out Dark went in chibi mode and ran to Daisuke crying. "Dark-kun, what happened to you? " "Atoshi, do not want (sniiiiiiiiifffffff) a Darkie a near a Kwadie for a weekie." "There, there, Dark-kun, you can always sneak up when all is asleep." With that out of Daisuke's lips, Dark recovered his usual self and grinned. Daisuke sweatdroped and they left for home.

---

In the apartment, Krad was acting like a four year old that was a victim of candy robbing and in chibi mode and saying…

"Bwat Kwad want Dawk-chan pway evewy day… is dwat (that) hawd to askie, Toshie-toshie?" with huge crying puppy eyes that has a kids innocence. But the immune Satoshi did not budge while Hiead is taking a nap in his room. "No Krad. You have to wait for another week."

With that Krad the girl chibi cried a fountain worth if tears, "bwat Kwadie want to pway with (snnniiiiiifffffff) Dwawkie-kwun! KWADIE WANNA PWAY WITH (ssnnniiiffff) DWAWKIE-KWUN-CHAWN EVEWY DAYIE, ATOSHI-WAMA!! ME WANNA PWAY WIH (with) DWAWKIE!!!!!" Krad said all that in a four-year-old fashion… high pitch, annoying, and action filled. Then Krad suddenly stopped crying and dropped asleep (like a four-year-old who was just sprayed with sleep spray) face first to the floor of the living (dead) room.

Satoshi sweatdroped, then Satoshi carried (like any mother would) the still chibi Krad to Hiead's room, and then placed the chibi besides Hiead. The two sleeping beings hugged each other like there's no tomorrow. Satoshi, being a girl, smiled at the two at how cute they are, "_Aw! Like father and child. Here I am standing like a mothe… WHAT IN HELL AM I THINKING?! I'M A BOY! I was a boy …_" Satoshi went away to do her assignments. By the time she finished all the assignments there was a loud scream followed by a high-pitched cry of a four year old. She went out running.

(by this time Satoshi was only two-fifths away to finishing her assignments)Krad woke up and saw a sleeping Hiead. Krad thought that the other one was made of vanilla and started licking the sleep away from Hiead. Krad licked every inch of skin he can find, even the skin under the blanket. Krad said in astonishment, "Why ish thish waniwa (vanilla) shweetie (sweeter) than the waniwa ai-shu-ku-wim (ice cream)? Mow (more) shweetie waniwa fow Kwadie!" So Krad licked Hiead's left cheek. All the licking caused Hiead to utter a small, barely there, cute sound and opened his eyes to see a kid liking the skin off of his face, "WHAT IN HELL IS THIS KID DOING HERE?!" The shout shocked Krad and he screamed in tears. Then Krad said, "I WANT ATOSHI-WAMA AND DWAWKIE-KWUN!!!" That's when Hiead decided to run and go out of the room.

Both teens got out of their rooms in unison and bumped onto one another, with Hiead below (hands above the head) and Sophia in a crawling position on top. Then out goes the four year old Krad dressed only in a very lose white t-shirt. "Uu! Atoshie-wama a labie-dabie wih Hidie-shie-aniwa… (Hiead-vanilla)" Krad covered his eyes with his hands, "Kwadie givie labie-dabie pwaiwa-i (privacy)." Then the teens said in unison while trying to convince Krad that it was all an accident, "we are not doing lovie-dovie, Krad!" the child responded with pure innocent puppy like golden eyes, "You aw not dwowing labie-dabie, Atoshi-wama?"

"No we're not!" they said, like angry lions would.

"Is Atoshi-wama awnd Hidie-waniwa angwi wih Kwadie?" Krad said in huge teary puppy doggie eyes.

"No, ah… we're not…" Satoshi and Hiead smiled like idiots "See? We're even smiling, we're not mad."

"Atoshi awnd Hie-dishie nowt mad awt Kwadie?" Krad said with huge puppy eyes.

"No Krad, we're not mad at you." Satoshi said with all the calm he has left.

Hiead, then, said holding all is anger at bay, "Well then, the kid sleeps with you. I have nothing to do with your… once alter ego." With that he went in his room, locked the door and slept leaving Krad with Sophia. "Are you sleepy?" Satoshi said like an older sister. "Kwad wanna pway wih Dawkie." Said Krad with all the child-ness he has. "Sorry, it's night and his house is far from here."

"tumowow?" Krad, with huge puppy eyes, said.

"You can see him tomorrow."

"Who ish him?" another huge puppy eyes was aimed at Satoshi's direction… by Krad of course.

"I meant Dark. _I better call the Niwas about this and see if they are willing to baby sit both of them…_"

In one second Krad is infected with a case of ADHD, the next second he's on the floor sleeping soundly while a bubble of nose enzyme is expanding and contracting as he sleeps. The next thing that Satoshi did after Krad suddenly fell to the floor asleep is to lay him on her bed and call the Niwas.

---

In the Niwa household Dark was down stairs with the ress of the older Niwas, Towa and With; the teens was in Daisuke's room doing finishing touches on their home work when Daisuke's phone started to ring again and was answered by the more idiotic of the two…

"Hello! You have reached the Niwa residence please call again…" the phone was snatched from Zero by an angry Daisuke. "Daisuke here. Sorry if Zero-kun…" his eyes widen at what Satoshi said, "KRAD HAS TURNED IN TO A SMALL CHILD!" then there was a shout in Satoshi's apartment. "Hiead! Shut the hell up! Sorry Daisuke. Krad sneaked in his room. Can I drop him there tomorrow? I can't leave him anywhere else." Daisuke answered, "Ok sure!"

"We'll talk more of these tomorrow, bye."

"Hai! Ja mata ne."

Daisuke looked at Zero with evident anger, then there was a loud yell that made the school boys ran down to the living room. When they got there, there was a loud shriek of Emiko followed by a loud thud on the floor, followed by Towa's shriek and another loud thud on the floor followed by the sound of a tea cup breaking on the floor and the sound of a T.V. remote falling to the floor, then another finishing loud thud on the floor.

"I, a Dawk Mawshi, ish gowing to shteal a Kwadie-kwins-chawn a twonight awt ec-sa-ca-ly a now!" while wearing only a huge black t-shirt and Daisuke's blanket like a cape and moving it like wings with his arms. He was running around the living room and kind of stepped on Emiko and Towa a few times before being caught by the not so shocked Kouske. Daiki (or Daichi?), the grand father said with amused shock, "Well what do we have here?"

Dark is struggling to free himself from the hold of a father (like the one where you'll throw the kid to the air) like a psycho child, "let a Dawkie a gow, wou (you) a fwiek (freak) of a candy a mawn!" Zero said with shock, " He's suppose to be a teen?!" Daisuke said while he's still recovering from the fall to the floor, "How did that append?" The two older males said in unison, "We are not sure…" Dark again said, "LET A DAWK A GWOW, A KWADIE-KWINS NEED A DAWKIE!!!! A DAWKIE ISHIE GANNA SAVIE A KWADIE!!!!" Every sane people in the living (faint) room sweatdroped. "A KWADIE-KWINS A HEWE (here) A DAWKIE A CAMIE!! A ZOOOOMMMMM!!!!!" Dark acted like superman flying thru the air, then he went to sleep in a second (like Krad) still being held by Kouske.

The two women who was fainted was conscious again. When Kouske almost let go of Dark to be handed over to Emiko, he woke up suddenly and shouted, "HEWE A DAWKIE A RE-SI-KYU A KWADIE!!!! A FFFFWAAAAIIII!!!" dark punched the air above him with he's right and the next second he's asleep again. Kouske said while the others sweatdroped, "That's new…"

---

Friday morning Sophia and Hiead Dropped (the now little four-year-old boy) Krad in the Niwa residence to be taken care of by the Niwa family and especially to be taken care of (the now five-year-old) Dark. Later, when the school kids we're not seen any more, Dark went in 'protect-Krad-from-everything' mode and would not let people come in skin contact with Krad, if they persist, the unlucky one will get a bloody bite wound like Towa and Emiko. The kids went of to fortify a small corner of the living room near the one end couch with all the things (like vases (broken 3/4), flowers in the vases, plates, spoons, forks, small pillows, cushions from the couch, and news papers) that they could grab

While the two kids are playing, Kouske (just sat on the couch) looked at the kids and asked very politely, "Dark-chan, why are you protecting Krad-chan like that?" Dark answered like the over protective child that he is, "Bwecaws a Kwadie say a Kwadie is pain a bwecaws of a stewp dwadi a Hikawi. Bwicaws a stewp dwadi a Hikawi wanna tworn (turn) a Kwadie to a lifie likie awt (art)." Kouske replied back with a huge smile, "I see. Play as much as you want here, both of you"

Kouske thought for a minute before stumbling on an answer, "_Could it be that Black Wings was made from Krad's body and soul and that the Niwa stepped in to stop the process of Krad being turned into an art but backfired because Dark, too, was sucked in? _" Kouske looked at the kids again before turning the television on.

In the showbiz news today, the news anchor said with all the exciteemnt she can muster, "The most popular showbiz company is back! Yes people, the Castle Cross Corporation Entertainment is back with grander shows and more beautiful stars!"

Kouske almost fell to the floor, "_Oh no! More trouble..._"

-----TBC-----

ADHD is a mental decease that causes hyper-activeness that kinder teachers really don't want to deal with. (officially) **Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD)** (sometimes referred to as **ADD** for those without hyperactivity) is thought to be a neurological disorder, always present from childhood, which manifests itself with symptoms such as hyperactivity, forgetfulness, poor impulse control, and distractibility. In neurological pathology, ADHD is currently considered to be an unrelenting and chronic syndrome for which no medical cure is available. ADHD is believed to affect between 3-5 of the United States population, including both children and adults. (from: Wikipedia)

Crade: It's short! I think… what the heck. I need coffee!!!!

Okasamyn: Calm down!

Krad: Me a four-year-old kid?!

Dark: It's so un-mature, me being a struggling kid in the world of teens and women!

Hiead: all you care is making out with women, Mousy. And since when are you mature?

Krad: My vanilla lollipop! (Goes to Hiead and tackled him to the floor and started licking the lights out of him)

Satoshi: I hate this chapter!

Daisuke: My role is little here…

Zero: I want longer lines!

Crade: shut the hell up Zewow! Now fowr twa thankies you-ish…

KaitouDark93 - The name Crade sprang from Myn-unesan's char. Acraiyde (or something of similar spelling...) since I can't spell it... so Crade sparang forth. do you belive in gayness being genetic?

KokuYokuu - Ok! I'll try to keep the story in this format... and change the others ASAP.

Suishou Haruka - Sorry if their age changed... but don't worry... there will be more chapies!

Crade: I'll get myself an English Gramar book that tells me how to use the words and symbols properly. Thank you all of you nice people... I pwamish two kweep thish ishtowi waning... I need Cwoffie!

Zero: see you all next chaper.. That vanilla person is MINE!!!


	6. Play and Stage Play

Cross

Crade: **_as of now… I only own the_ coffee, the coffee, and the coffee… sorry I can't sell to you Dark and the others, they're not mine.**

Crade: **WARNING: the usual… Yaoi and other bad words. With the added insanity of a coffee-less Crade who thinks that it's cute if a kid licks a vanilla person. **

Crade: on this chapter, 300 year old kids in school, oh! What chaos may erupt!

Krad: am I still a kid here?

Crade: yes… for the last chapter… thank you all who read and rev. I can do what ever I want to do here!!!!

Krad: my vanilla!!! (tackled Hiead to the floor and licks him senseless…)

Hiead: what in hell?! Get of me!

Zero: I! Love! You! Marry me! (with an engagement ring to…)

With: Kyu?

Daisuke: … … …

Satoshi: Dark, get lost!

Dark: nope, there is no way you can order me to leave!

_Thoughts…_

Said out to the public…

Telepathically sent messages (if any…)

() Words in there is either child language translation or my notes.

Chapter 5: Play and Stage Play

---

The afternoon of Friday, when no one was looking Dark and Krad escaped the Niwa house via open door and, with their own wings, headed out to the school kids campus. The whole time Dark's left hand was holding Krad's right hand. The sky seemed to almost fall to earth because of the heavy and dark clouds.

"Ne Dawk-Chawn, ish (is) Toshi-wama thew (there)?" Krad asked Dark with huge puppy eyes.

"Yup, I shaw (saw) Atoshi thew" Dark said as he smiled sweetly at Krad.

On their way to the building Krad saw a billboard of a vanilla ice cream and said, "Uuuuu, Hieadie-shie pi-ku-chu-r (picture) ish bigie (big)!" Dark looked also and said, "Hieadie-shie ish ai-su-ku-wim (ice cream)?" Krad replied with another one of his huge golden eyes locked on Dark's purple eyes, "Yup!"

---

Back in the Niwa residence Emiko and Towa is panicking at where the small ones had gone. Kouske on the other hand was on his way to an archeological site at the edge of the city away from the coast. Daiki (spelling please) was somewhere in the museum looking at the artworks that may be causing havoc.

---

In Hiwatari's office, he peered out the window and saw the two flying then and idea popped inside his head, "…" then an evil expression plastered itself on his face.

---

In the classroom while math class was going on, Hiead was fully concentrating on the subject when he looked out the very clear glass window and saw the kids zooming toward him. A girl shouted for him, "AAAAHHHH!!! Kids are flying towards us!" Then all looked at the window and saw the 300-year-old kids zooming to the window.

Dark and Krad said as they zoomed in, "Kwad Dawk come in!!!!" They were so graceful at zooming but they smashed face first on the very clear window glass and suddenly cried, "WAHAAAA! II-CHAN!" Their wings moved and prevented them to fall down. Sophia opened the window in front of them. The kids went in and hugged Sophia like there is no tomorrow. "Atoshi-iichan (-nichan), (sniiffff) faishie (face) hoits… bwahaaaaa-ha! Fwix ush (fix us)!" they cried their eyes out.

The thunder and rain poured in a deluge that was brought by the storm cell (1). The chibis (2) (Krad and Dark) zoomed away from the windows and hid under Hiead's table and stayed there. Daisuke said in protest against the bad weather, "I hate rain, they cause colds."

The teacher was too shocked to let the two frightened chibis out of the room. Now Hiead has to be careful not to step on the chibis or kick them, "_Why of all people do I have to baby sit them?!_"

It was calm for a while, when a very loud thunder came. In fear Krad went in Hiead's school uniform shirt and stayed there. Hiead tried to push the chibi out, "Get out of there!" Krad said while inside Hiead's shirt and is crying, "Bwat thwa chound is scawie! (But the sound is scary.)" The school girls looked at Hiead while thinking, "_He's good with kids. Yummier boy to be with… plus 10 in the score board._" Almost all the girls emitted an evil aura. Zero looked around, "_why are they all looking at Hiead? He's monopolizing the competition here; he's as egotistical as ever. I feel excluded. Poor Zero…poor me… _" While the gays in the room all thought along the same line as the girls, "_That Gner person is getting all the girl's attentions… hehehe… He's mine! He's going to be my sex slave, just he wait._" They too emit an evil aura. Sophia looked around and thought, "_What happened to the class? Why are they all emitting evil auras?_"

The afternoon classes have ended, but the ones in the play stayed and had a meeting for their lines in the room with closed doors with the majority of the gay guys and gals. Takeshi lets the cast read the script and yelled, "What in the world!?" The chibis looked at Sophia and Hiead with questioning eyes and said, "What cha doin? Why Atoshie awnd Hieadie-shie look waik (like) white?" Hiead and Sophia shouted at Takeshi, "WHAT IN THE WORLD GOT IN YOU'RE HEAD!?!?" Takeshi said in defense, "The principal gave the guidelines to me and I followed." Hiead and Satoshi looked like they were going to eat the scriptwriter. Takeshi added, "I'll show you, wait here."

He went out along with all of the kids with out major roles in the play, therefore leaving Hiead, Satoshi, and the Chibis alone in the room. They didn't even hear the door locking. Out the hallway a floor down, a very happy Takeshi is dragging a worried Daisuke and an angry Zero. Takeshi said with some evidence of ADHD, "I hope they can make a good family together." Daisuke then said in worry, "What do you mean?" Takeshi turned around and with all the sparkles said, "Their relationship is more than just cousins!"

Takeshi's imagination: Hiead was pinning Sophia on the teacher's table and her hands are placed above her head while Hiead licked her neck.

Daisuke fanned the imagination bubble away and said, "They'll never do that." Zero thought while in a headlock by Takeshi, "_Hiead will never do that, He's my uke. Hear me?! He's mine! Ok that's it… when I grab him; he's as good as kidnapped! _Hiiiiiieeeeeeeaaad!!!!!" Zero got free of the headlock and zoomed back to where Hiead is, unlocked the door and went in. When Zero got there, he saw no one and an open window.

The chibis teleported all four of them into Satoshi's apartment and the rain poured. Suddenly as the teens got in their room there was a poof and the chibis were back in to being 300-year-old teens again. Krad is a boy again and in his usual set of cloths and so is Dark. Dark said with actions, "Yes! The phantom thief is back in action!" Krad said while going inside Hiead's room, "Hiea-chan, you ready for tonight?" Krad went in and locked the door, shouts and scream can be heard later from Hiead's room.

One hour later and covered with this milk like substance and wearing only the blanket, Hiead went directly to the bathroom followed by a girl again Krad. Dark said with a sweat drop, "What happened?" Krad said as she went in the bath, "Heaveennn!!" Dark cried on Satoshi's shoulder, "Krad, I thought that I'm your only one?!" Krad shouted from the bath, "In the terms of love. I only lust for Satoshi and Hiead." Dark with flowery and a very bright background, "Krad, my love, my dearest, my only one, my dearest, my Krad. MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" Satoshi sweat dropped, "_Why am I the one who gets to see but not actually do?_" Dark looked at Satoshi said with sexily pleading eyes. Dark then zoomed to Satoshi's room carrying Satoshi with him.

Out the commander's apartment door, there stands in the morning sun… er… setting sun… wait… rainy what ever… hall way is package called trouble coated Zero and Daisuke. Zero kicked the door open to find a struggling Sophia under a lust filled, jack hound, perverted Dark.

"You sick thief, get of me!"

"Sophia, me hungry, me want you, me want Krad! Bwat Kwad nawt herie naw. So Dawk will make many babies with Phia!"

Daisuke lost his cool and kicked the childish Dark of her. "Sophia is mine! Mine! Mine!" Satoshi blushed. Zero thought, "_No one loves me… Hiead!_"

From the bath is a fully clothed Hiead (in t-shirt and elephant jeans) trying to struggle out of Krad's grasps, "Get of me, you rapist!" Zero sweat dropped, "What's happening here?" Sophia answered in a cold tone, "I think this is a case of an overdose of hormones. This is the first time in centuries that they got their own bodies and is not that immune to the disease called lust… yet…"

Dark got up and joined Krad in molesting the silver haired one. Hiead struggled as hard as he could but to no avail, the older ones are in a very strong high, "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! GET LOST! RAAAAAPE!" Krad said with a gleam in her eyes, "No one will help you, dearie." Dark glared at Zero, "Want him? Then join in!" Zero said with a fired right fist, "Hiead is mine alone!" With that Zero kicked the artwork-gone-rapists to the other side of the living room and the kids bolted out of the apartment building to the Niwa residence. Taking only their cloths, in short, nothing.

In the apartment Dark and Krad made more babies in the tub filled with water and bubbles.

---

When the kids arrived in the Niwa residence, they were soaking wet from the heavy rain. Emiko said in worry, "Come in! We must get al of you dry!" Daisuke and the two other boys went to his room while Emiko wet to her room with Sophia. An hour later, all of the kids were dry, clothed and eating dinner with the ress of the Niwas.

A thought has hit Daisuke, "What do you think Dark and Krad is doing now?" all looked at Daisuke, What I was just thinking!" Daisuke said out. Sophia thought of something then she hits an educated guess, "Making more babies." Emiko went ballistic, "THAT DEMON WITH DARK?! UNFRGIVABLE! BRING THAT THIEF BACK HERE ASAP." So the kids finished their meal in a hurry and Wiz stuffed itself with a bowl of crushed strawberries in milk. Later Sophia and Hiead went out in the rain wearing raincoats to get Dark out of the apartment and fast.

---

When the two got in the apartment a strange smell entered their noses and there was lots of blood in the floor, or so it seams. Upon closer inspection it was determined by Sophia to be red paint on the marble floor. In the kitchen there was a newly completed one-meter square painting of Satoshi, Daisuke, Hiead, Zero, Dark, and Krad.

They were in an ice castle in the throne room with Satoshi sitting in the queen's seat a bit tense, Daisuke in the king's seat blushing a bit, Dark whispering something to Daisuke, Krad encircling his arms around Satoshi's waist, and Hiead and Zero as lord knights (3) in armor and helmless in the foreground with seethed swords as pointed on the ground acting like a third support.

Sophia was amazed, "All the fine detail. It's incredible!" Hiead however was not impressed, he then heard a noise from the bath, "There are sounds from the bath." Sophia zapped back into reality and approached the bath with caution, followed by Hiead. They placed their ears on the door then after a full five minutes of eavesdropping the blushed red and wet away to their rooms. Minutes later, Sophia called the Niwas that they are fine and that dark and Krad are behaving (that's because that have locked their selves in the bath room). Thanks to the architect of the building, the bath and the toilet was in different rooms.

---

More rain and some flooding greeted next morning. Dark decided to stay there while Hiead filled in the file papers given to him by Kei Hiwatari. Satoshi out of bore dome helped him. After the papers were done, the electricity went out. They opened a small window in the living room and gathered there. Dark and Krad slipped in the dreamland on the couch while Sophia was doing something with the battery powered laptop on an easy chair and Hiead does his assignments on the table, sitting on the floor with some books from the mini library. After finishing the work, Hiead flopped down to the floor and stared at the ceiling before returning the book s to the mini library. He then went in his room and fixed his school things and went to the kitchen to cook lunch a thirty-minute lunch of some kind of sandwich for two since Dark and Krad has yet to show some signs of waking up.

---

In the Niwa residence, the black out got in Zero and went in a cursing-the-rain fit caused by boredom. Daisuke on the other hand was sleeping on the couch to engage in hid dream of him and Satoshi having a night of passion to wake up.

1 – it's raining here today in the large island of Mindanao, Philippines. I love rain… it's cold. Hey, do any of you think that it's weird if we cover our mouth and nose instead of our head if being showered by light rain? And it's been cloudy here with no signs of the sun for a full 13 days… since January 1, 2007 at 00:05.

2 – chibi means small.

3 – lord knights in the rpg Ragnarök Online the first version by level-up-games.

Info on Megami Kouhosei can be seen in the site if you can't find it, then use a search engine and look for the words 'god boy' in the description. The site is not mine!

Kuruu: finaly the chap has been placed.

Crade: wih! my coffee?

Okasamyn: later...

Crade: the thanks...

**Suishou Haruka** - I will be putting 10 chaps for the fic... so there is more.

**xKradxxHikarix - **where is my spelling errors? where?! Kuruu said...

Kuruu: Hiead will kill me if he reads me fic... do you wan to read it? it's in Megami Kouhosei "Need"

Hiead: me kill you?! PAINFULY! KURUU DIE!!!

Crade: till next upgrade ja mata! ps R and R need more review!


End file.
